Barber Shop
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [ONESHOT] A few well known Anime characters get together in the local barbers shop. Hao from Shaman King, Allen from Escaflowne, Ayame from Fruits basket and Neji from Naruto… chatting together about their shows, Fangirls and their wonderful hair.


**A/N:** Welcome to my first Anime crossover... it will help if you know all the characters but you dont have to (i dont think) to enjoy it... please submit a review and tell me what you thought... i would love to know thanx

**Barber shop.**

A few well known Anime characters get together in the local barbers shop. Hao from Shaman King, Allen from Escaflowne, Ayame from Fruits basket and Neji from Naruto… chatting together about their shows, Fangirls and their wonderful hair. One-shot

A jangling sound came from the bells as the door was opened and a tall blonde walked in. He scanned the room and sat down between two other men waiting, one was already in the chair.

"Good morning Allen-Kun!" Said one of the men, also tall with light silver-ish hair.

"Good morning Ayame-Kun and you too Hao-Kun and Neji-Kun." Replied Allen. Hao the one in the chair waved at Allen in the mirror, Neji ignored him completely.

"What's the matter Neji-Kun?" Asked Allen after his icy reception. Neji ignored him so Ayame answered.

"He had filming the other day and had to have his arse kicked by the lead character… I do not know why you work in such violent animes."

"I did NOT get my arse kicked." He replied; Allen patted him on the head like you would a dog.

"Do not worry my little ninja friend we all have out arse kicked some time, don't we Hao?" Hao did not turn around but talked to the mirror instead.

"I have not had my arse kicked… I happen to be the strongest of _all_ the characters… where is that barber? I haven't got all day." With that a tall man with short, black hair walked in from the back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The original barber had a _personal_ problem." Said the man walking up to Hao and placing one of those barbers' aprons around his neck.

"Shigure-San!" Exclaimed Ayame, jumping up. "I did not know that you my friend had become a barber. You have been keeping secrets from me my dearest Gure-San. Is there anything else you intend to keep from me?" Ayame had his hands cupped over Shigure's

"I am sorry dearest Aya-san. I only started today. I do not intend to keep secrets from you my love." The both grinned.

"All right!" They chorused displaying a thumbs up.

Ayame sat back down as Shigure returned to attend Hao's hair.

"Did you say you only started today?" Asked the pyro maniac sounding a little nervous.

"Affirmative." He answered with a very pleased smile. "But do not worry. I am a Novelist, an artist and you only want a trim?"

As the other three sat down, Shigure began cutting his butt-length hair which was a trait all four shared,

"So Ayame-Kun, how is 'Fruits basket' going?" Asked Allen as he picked up a magazine titled 'hair weekly'.

"Oh it is going wondrously, it will be so sad when it ends." Allen nodded.

"Oh yes lucky for you, I have no idea when 'Naruto' will end, I know we have 185 episodes planed." Moaned Neji.

"That is a lot of episodes the lead characters must be loaded. I know my dear brother Yoh made quite a lot and we only have 64 episodes and two specials which I do not think will be translated." Neji nodded.

"I get paid extra for coming close to death I believe." Said Allen joining in the conversation.

"Really!" Gasped Ayame, "Why would you do such a thing? Honestly, putting that beautiful hair of yours in so much danger. By the way is that your natural colour?" Allen smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes it is quite beautiful and yes it is my natural colour. But to be honest it's not in as much danger as Hao's with all that fire everywhere… I make sure Dilandau keeps clear of my hair when he is playing with his lighter." Everyone laughed. "But I have to say getting injured does improve my relations with the ladies." Allen said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think there might be something going on between two of the lead characters in 'Naruto'" Said Neji seeming to get over his bad mood.

"Oh really?" Asked Hao "Naruto and Sakura?" Neji shook his head.

"Naruto and Sasuke!" Allen gasped.

"Ah! Young love, appears in the strangest of places." Commented Shigure.

"Yes quite right Gure-san." Shigure turned round and they chorused 'All right' again before Shigure returned to Hao's hair.

"Well when you work that close to someone it is only natural I suppose." Said Allen putting down the magazine he had been reading. Everyone nodded.

"I believe there is something going on between Ren and Horo?" Said Hao. "I know they have a large Yaoi fan gathering."

"What is it with those Fangirls?" Said Neji.

"Fangirls," Allen began "Are very crazy and "ill" people, they become completely obsessed with a certain character and or character paring which are usually male and one with their 'darker side' or have a 'bad boy' complex." Everyone was listening to Allen's definition. "Fangirls should never be approached, and you should do your best to avoid them and not to fuel their obsession."

"Those poor people." Neji said. "I can not imagine what Sasuke and Naruto must go through."

Everyone laughed; yes the wrath of the Fangirls is what they all feared.

There was silence in the barbers shop, all that could be heard was the gentle snip, snip, snip of the scissors when suddenly Shigure sneezed and the sound of large piece of hair could be heard being cut by the scissors.

"Oh dear." Came Shigure's reply.

Everyone looked up as Hao's eyes widened, as he saw the chunk of hair missing from the side.

Shigure backed off – he had seen an episode of Shaman King and knew what Hao was capable of.

"My hair…" Hao looked at the chunk missing from his hair whilst sat in silence… everyone knew it was the calm before the storm and slowly made their way to the door. "You cut my hair… my beautiful hair…" any minute now they thought. "Oh No…no, no, no, this is terrible." Any minute. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GROW YOU IMBECILE!" Everyone looked up as the fire spirit appeared crashing through the roof of the building.

"I think I will be going now." Said Allen rushing for the door.

"Me too." Replied Neji.

"Me three." Ayame said as he too hurried out the door leaving poor Shigure….alone.

Shigure tried to get out but Hao's rage had hit maximum… and he was a dead man.

"YOU!" Exclaimed Hao glaring at the terrified Shigure.

"Now calm down Hao… it's not that bad I can fix it, it's nothing really." Shigure saw the fire burning in Hao's eyes, "this is going to hurt!"

FIN.

A/N: lol i thought i would let you come up with what Hao does to Shigure ... please review.

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the animes or characters in the fic.


End file.
